My Fiancee, Asakura Anna
by Hazal
Summary: Yoh reached out to hold her hand. “Anna, look at me”. Slowly, she faced him and met his chocolate brown eyes that bored into hers. What is this thing… in his gaze…? It is...! Her eyes widened and he smiled. “I love you, my Anna.”


**Author's note: I do not own Shaman King, Hiroyuki Takei does(:**

**Summary: **Yoh reached out to hold her hand. "Anna, look at me". Slowly, she faced him and met his chocolate brown eyes that bored into hers. _What is this thing… in his gaze…?_ _It is...!_ Her eyes widened and he smiled. "I love you, my Anna."

**My Anna**

"What do I do now? She's gonna skin me alive if she found out!" Yoh messed up his hair as he groaned. He dare not even take a look at the torn-up and very much rolled-over 'About Soap Operas' book on the floor, much less think of a feasible solution.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru shakes his head. "This time it is your fault." He folds his arm across his chest in a very Anna way.

"Ah, I got it!" Yoh's face suddenly lit up, "I'll just get her another copy! No worries!" He began walking in the direction of the bookshop they visited previously.

"I'm sorry; the book you are looking for has been sold out." The sales person explained while Yoh's mouth hung agape.

'_WHAT?! _' Yoh's expression is priceless.

"Unbelievable, such bad luck Yoh-dono" Amidamaru glided beside his master.

"I'm really dead now…" Yoh said as he trudged along the streets. He caught the time at a nearby shop and exclaimed "Damn it, I'm late! Looks like I won't be having my dinner AND dessert." He broke into a half-jog and hurried back home.

While at the Funbari Onsen Inn, a very displeased and pissed Anna waited for their return. "What is taking those two asses so long? I'll be sure to give them a whopping once they reach home." Her frown evident; but regardless of what she said, she was worried – her fingers danced impatiently on the tatami mat.

The show is turning boring and the crackers are running low. Oh yes, she is displeased. She saw the lightning flash across the gloomy afternoon sky, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder soon after. She gave a disgruntled grunt and switched off the TV without hesitation. She is worried sick.

She wordlessly put on her raincoat and took an umbrella with her as well as a dry towel. "Idiot." She murmured as she saw Yoh approaching; soaked wet from top to bottom. Her frown intensified and her gaze turned cold.

'_Time for doomsday!'_ thought Yoh while he saw Anna's expression turn cold.

Yoh slowed down into a walk as he reached the front porch, where a very unhappy Anna stood. "I'm home!" He flashed his toothy grin; hoping that the punishment would not be too harsh, but what could he expect? This is Anna we're talking about, a grin won't do.

"You're late!" She threw the dry towel at him as he came through the doors. "And you're empty-handed." She noticed while taking off her raincoat.

He gave her a warm smile while drying himself. "Sorry Anna."

"No use giving me that look!" She snapped angrily. "Explain!"

'_Oh boy' _

"Well..." Yoh started slowly. "I bought the book." He looked at her.

"And?" Her voice carries a chill that ran down his back.

"I dropped it by accident." He gave that look again that caused Anna to crease her brows ever so slightly.

"Go straight to the point!" Her Majesty is getting a little impatient.

"BOOM!" A thunder clapped.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yoh straightened immediately continued in a blabber. "I didn't know that i dropped it, when I found it, it was already torn-up." He stood there uncomfortably under her harsh glare with the rainwater dripping from his trousers.

He swore; he saw her eyebrow twitched and there; he got his punishment. His hands reached up to his swollen right cheek. _Ouch._

She turned and was about to leave when she spoke again. "Buy crackers tomorrow after your workout which I will increase by ten-folds for your mistake today."

"Hai, hai!" He smiled. That was better than he had expected.

"Don't spend your time idling around!" Anna said harshly. "Go cook dinner!"

"Hai, hai!" He grinned at her. _My fiancée is so cute, she must have been worried; she even forgot her book._

He watched her go up the stairs before he started to work on dinner.

"What to cook for dinner, hm?" Yoh wondered out loud to himself while he put on his apron and checked on the fridge. "Hm… vegetables, mushroom and prawns..."

Meanwhile, Anna walked back to her room and took out the Apples' album. She doesn't know what made her took it out nor does she know why - a gut feeling she suppose; and she trusts them. _Even though the tournament's over, it still felt so unreal._ "Yoh…" she stroked the unopened CD cover. _After such a long time of training that miserable slacker, I could not get use to him slacking around the house!_ She remembered the times when he would complain about her 'Training from Hell', the times that she kicked him, slapped him, scold him, belittle him and together with it, all the memories with him came flooding back; times like that last night in Funbari before the tournament… She missed those, she cherished those little things. She gave a small smile.

_I do cherish him. I can confidently say I do, without hesitation or doubt... but, does he? _She thought back to the times she spent with him saying those three words. _All he did was blush in embarressment... _She realised something at that point of time; she loved him more than anything in the world. She had never felt so possesive before.

A loud 'tak' can be heard when the tears landed upon the CD cover. "I... love you... so much," She whispered softly as if realisation finally dawned upon her. _I don't want to lose him I cannot imagine…my life, _"without you." She finished.

_You're the first person who isn't afraid of me, first to befriend me; first to think that I am cute and finally, the first whom I love so deeply. What if…? _

"Anna, dinner's ready!" Yoh shouted from below. She heard his footsteps becoming louder. _I can live without hearing those words of confirmation, can't I? I trust him and yet... _

She dried her tears in a hurry – she hated her doubtful self; her vulnerable side. Putting her CD aside and without a word, she slide open the door and walked out. Yoh was right in her face.

"Move." She said simply, trying her best not to look desperate hiding her eyes behind her bangs. _I can't say it… I don't want to say it. I want to believe in him... so much._

Yoh complied reluctantly. She could feel his gaze on her back. He tore her gaze from her back and peered through her room. _Ah, the Apples' album. _He took a closer look. _Tears…? I knew something was wrong. _His gaze returned to the stairway that she was walking down a while back.

_What's wrong? _He knew asking her would not be wise, he'll just be _abused._

With this thought, he stepped into his own room to get changed. "Ah-choo!" He used his hands to wipe away the itch. "Ah, must have been the rain. I'm having a slight headache too."_ Fever? _He used his hands to feel his forehead. "Slight fever, nothing to be afraid of, Amidamaru." Turning sideways, he noticed his spirit's surprised look. "I knew you were here." Yoh flashed a smile. "Anyway, what was Anna doing just now?" His face turned serious.

"Yoh-dono…" He said reluctantly, fearing Anna's wrath.

"Tell me." His voice became serious.

Amidamaru was taken aback by his master's change of tone he never got used to. "Reminiscing, Yoh-dono." He finished.

"I see." Yoh replied casually. Trying to figure out her thoughts is driving him nuts and with the bad headache now, it is ever so difficult.

"Anna's probably waiting." He realized and quickly changed out of his wet clothes and went down quickly.

'Tump, tump, tump!' Anna heard Yoh's footsteps coming closer, louder.

'_He's coming down. I do need those three words afterall...' _She gave herself a weak smile, never did she bow down to this nagging emotion tugging at her heart.

"Where were you?" Anna gave her usual icy tone, yet it felt unusual; a tinge of something he's not farmilar with. Yoh noticed. "I almost died because you were taking your time!" She was building another barrier around her.

"Anna –" Yoh started before this got out of hand, but was cut off by her.

"If you were thinking of another woman to marry, I'm fine with it." Anna said monotonously.

"W-what…?" Yoh was in shock. He had never expected _his _fiancée to say this. _His fiancée – the one who he trusts and above all else, loved, to say those upsetting words._

"I'm not going to say it again." Anna avoided his burning gaze. _The hurt… in his eyes… _

_'It hurts her to say this too.' _

Yoh reached out to hold her hand. "Anna, look at me" He said seriously.

She can't refuse the sincere in his voice. Slowly, she faced him and met his chocolate brown eyes that bored into hers. _What is this thing… in his gaze…? Is it...?_

Her eyes widened and he smiled. "I love you, my Anna."

Her temperature skyrocketed. "Y-yoh." She was fazed; really fazed. She felt her cheeks burning a fiery red. _FAGGARD. Don't faint, don't faint. What to do? What to do?! I'm not going to embarress myself any further. _Something just kicked in for Anna; instincts probably.

A slap and that settled things for Yoh. "Welcome back, Anna!"

"You'd better not regret it." Anna spoke icily but her gaze don't lie. "Eat."

"Hai, hai!" He grinned goofily. '_I love you too, idiot' that's what she says._

When they were finished, Anna went up and that leaves Yoh to do the dishes. He gave a contented sigh. Who knows Anna is that insecure?

"Yoh-dono" Amidamaru appeared. "Your fever…"

"It's getting worse. I know." His breathing has been irregular since way before and Amidamaru noticed. "I'll go rest once I finish."

"Yes, Yoh-dono" Amidamaru stayed by his side just to make sure he does not faint.

Yoh's steps became heavy and his breath growing even more haggard every passing second. He limped back to his room and rested on his futon.

A few minutes later, his door slid open revealing Anna with a basin of water, several cloths and Aspirin.

Yoh's eyes opened lazily with much effort. "Anna…" He was struggling to get up with his head throbbing uncontrollably.

"Shut up and lay still." She ordered and kneeled beside him, slapping a cold white cloth on his forehead. _How does she know I'm having a fever?_

"Your face was burning before."

"I see." Too tired to ask her if her Reishi returned, he fell limp as he closed his eyes.

"Swallow these." She shove the pill into his mouth and together, the water too. No swallowing motion, nothing. _Asleep already?_ She tilts his head back to make him swallow them.

_Is he still hot? _She touched his neck. _He's burning up; doesn't he know how to take care of himself?! _Anna frowned irritated by his lack of care for himself.

Anna grabbed another cold cloth from the basin of water and cleansed his neck area, upper body, legs, arms and replacing the one on his head with another. After a while, she took his temperature. _Normal._

"Good." She said as she cleaned the thermometer.

She cleansed him once more before lying down beside him.

"Thank you, Anna." Yoh whispered abruptly and wrapped her small hands around his.

Anna squeezed his hands albeit. "Get sick again and you die."

"Hai, hai Anna Asakura." Yoh grinned.

A small smile graced her features. _Always that foolish look that I loved so much._ "Always remember that."

* * *

**Well, that's it people! Hope you like it. Reviews are very much welcomed!** **3**


End file.
